A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers Re:ReMake
by Sissy
Summary: Suzuka meets an injured eevee and journeys to discover what happened to its trainer. /OCs/Game!AU/2YearPostSilverORSoulSilver/COMPLETE/
1. The discovery

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers _Re:ReMake  
_**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.  
**A/N:** Re-written in order to fix all the little mistakes from way back when. I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless. I just saw, but this is apparently from '00 (SO OLD!)(It says '02 but that's when I passed it to the computer.). Ah, how young and naïve I was back then.

* * *

**Prologue:** The Discovery

Along the path to Ice Cave walks a young trainer. His adventure has not finished, it's only getting started. By his side is his most trusted companion; an Eevee. From afar he sees a group of people, looking militarily organized. They get closer, ever silently, to see what's happening. _This is another part of being on an adventure_, the boy thinks.

"Listen up you grunts! Our leaders may be gone, our history may be tarnished but we, as Team Rocket members, will never give up! Remember our failures from five years ago! Remember our mistakes from two years ago! Don't forget! We WILL make our comeback! We WILL take our revenge!" He hears a man addressing the group.

Frightened by these words, the young trainer knows that these are not people he could confront on his own. Proper backup must be called; and by that, he means the authorities.

"Let's get out of here Eevee! Before they notice us!" He addresses his companion, who nods in agreement. It knew as well that they were watching something sinister.

Turning around, the trainer came face to face with a member of the group he had been watching. He yelped in surprised and tried to escape but the enemy in front of him was faster. With quick thinking, the trainer ordered his Eevee to escape and although it did not want to, it followed his instructions.

"What do you want us to do with him, boss?" The Rocket member asked their current leader.

"Take him to one of the cells. He'll be with us a while." The leader answered with a grin.

"And his Eevee? It escaped."

"Leave it. Without its master, there's nothing one Eevee can do to us."

With those words, the trainer was taken away and locked up. But the boy did not lose hope. Soon enough, his companion found him. That was because the two shared a trusted bond.

"You weren't seen, were you?" He asked the Eevee and it shook its head, very proud of itself. At this, the trainer couldn't help but smile. He really trusted his companion. "I want you to listen carefully Eevee. You're going to have a tough journey on your own to get help, alright?"

Attentively, the Eevee listened to his commands on what route to take back and where to hand the message he was writing. Once he wrote on the piece of paper he got from his backpack, the boy tied it to his Eevee's collar and smiled.

"Good luck and be careful, alright? I trust you." He pet his companion's head with a care and watched it run out of the cell. Now he could only pray it got to the right hands.

"Boss! It's that brat's Eevee!" The screamed caused a small alarm to ring out.

"Capture it! Don't let it get away!" The trainer knew they had seen the message around the collar and waited for good news.

And it soon arrived when the Rocket members arrived at his cell with an angry look in their eyes. They would have their revenge on the boy but he would not lose hope. His companion had gotten away. And it would run and run until the message was delivered to the right hands.

Because he had their trusted bond between them.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The beginning of a quest

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers _Re:ReMake  
_**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.  
**A/N:** Last chapter ended much differently than the original. I really wanted to end it like it originally did but I did start to change things so it can't be helped.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The beginning of a quest

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. The young female trainer walks downhill towards her house. Though her adventure should've have started by now, the female trainer didn't seem interested enough in it. As she passes by a large wall of dirt, she stops to rest. Tiredly, she remains there for a while, not knowing the dangers that lurk up above.

"Vee… Vee…" A small Pokémon runs through a forest, its legs tired and hurt. However, it knows it cannot stop for danger lies behind it. It looks back to see the group of dark clothed men chasing it and fails to notice the cliff in front until it begins to fall.

"Sir!" One man calls out his leader and sees him stop.

"Forget it. It won't survive the fall." The leader calmly says and turns around. "Let's go!" Immediately, they all leave the area.

Having had enough rest, the female trainer gets back up on her feet and stretches. As she does, she looks up and is quickly knocked back to the floor by something.

"Ow…" She rubs her face a bit and looks down to her lap. "Huh? It's an Eevee!" She yells surprised and picks up the fainted Pokémon before running off into town. For her, it's impossible to ignore the signs. The small being in her arms was hurt by something unknown to her but the most important thing was that she could not turn her back on it.

Arriving at the nearest Pokémon Center, she immediately hands over the Eevee to the Nurse Joy in charge. While they are inside the emergency room, the young female trainer cannot help but feel worried. She paces in front of the closed doors and sometimes sits down to think but her concern overcomes her and she gets back up again.

A while later Nurse Joy comes out with a soft smile on her lips indicating that everything was alright now. The young female trainer sighs contently and asks to see the Eevee herself. "Before you do, I'd like you to see this. It was hanging by its collar. Most likely, it's from that one's trainer." Nurse Joy indicates to the message it had been carrying and hands it to the trainer.

Unrolling the message, she reads it to herself. [please help captured by team rocket near mahogany] It was obvious to the young trainer that the message was done in a hurry. The letters seemed a bit shaky but the intended message was very clear. "I thought Team Rocket was disbanded two years ago!"

"Yes, this worries me as well. I will need to contact the authorities however, the only who knows the exact location is that little one." She sighs deeply, not wishing to do anything to that would harm another Pokémon. The young female trainer, however, seems to have another idea altogether.

"Then, I can go with that Eevee! I'm pretty sure mom left me some sort of GPS device! If I can get the location, I'll send a signal and the police can come quickly!" The young female trainer offers her thoughts but Nurse Joy seems very worried nonetheless. As she thinks it through, Nurse Joy eventually sighs in defeat. "Alright. However, you must not do anything dangerous yourself. The police will need evidence before they can do anything so you must make sure you are alright."

The young female trainer nods in response, once again asking to see the Eevee. As soon as she's let into the room, she approaches the resting Eevee. It notices her and tries to get up but both the young female trainer and the Blissey next to him urge it to rest.

"Nice to meet you, little Eevee. My name is Suzuka and I promise you that come tomorrow, we'll head out to find your trainer." She introduced herself with a smile and the Eevee nodded slowly in return, looking very content with her words. As it drifted off to sleep, Suzuka kept watch over it. The night would pass by fast for the two.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. A new companion

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers _Re:ReMake  
_**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.  
**A/N:** I had already thought about how I'm going to rewrite all the character names ('cuz it was too embarrassing to keep the old ones) and then I thought about making this my OC trainer's story. 'Cuz that's how I roll (no, I don't).

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A new companion

The sun shone brightly on the town the next morning and its light reached into the room of the Pokémon Center where the Eevee and Suzuka sleep. Suzuka's head rests on top of the bed, as do her arms. With a slow stir, the Eevee opens its eyes and looks over to Suzuka curiously. Suddenly, it remembers everything and gets up quickly to nudge Suzuka awake.

"Nnnn… Who…?" The young female trainer opens an eyelid and gazes at the Eevee weakly. "Oh! Good morning! Shall we get some breakfast first?" She asks rather tiredly after getting up. The Eevee nods in return and the two walk out of the Pokémon Center after Nurse Joy checks on the health of Suzuka's new pseudo-companion.

With a smile on her face since everything was alright, Suzuka leads the way to a farm-like house with a large backyard. The Eevee looks amazed and excitedly at the terrain, its tail wagging from side to side. Once they are both in, Suzuka leads the way to the kitchen to make both of their breakfasts. While it waits, the Eevee looks around the surroundings, not sensing other people.

"Oh, I live alone right now. Mom and dad are out working somewhere." Suzuka explains and sees the ears on the Eevee fall. "Don't worry, it's not like I get lonely. I have partners too." Pointing to the Poké Balls on her waist, she brings forth their meal.

Breakfast passes by quickly for the two and once it's done, Suzuka proceeds to wash everything clean. The Eevee searches around nearby and finds a locket placed neatly on the table at the entrance. It cautiously sniffs the locket and is surprised when Suzuka grabs it from behind it.

"It's a picture of my family. Well, let's go!" With a bright smile, Suzuka places the locket around her neck before she and the Eevee head out once more.

The road towards Mahogany is quiet to them and Suzuka can't help but think what kind of adventure might be waiting for her, despite the dangers and unknown answers that lurked at their destination. As they exit Blackthorn peacefully, both notice in the distance a trainer and her Pokémon. Both the female trainer and her Chikorita sit cautiously near the entrance of Ice Cave. As Suzuka and the Eevee come closer, Suzuka notices the female trainer sigh.

"Are you alright?" Suzuka asks, surprising the girl. She looks back at Suzuka, who quickly apologizes. "I'm so sorry for scaring you. Um, are you going inside?"

"Well, we were. But my poor Chikorita is pretty scared of going in. This always happens though yet she still doesn't like getting in her Poké Ball." The female trainer sighs dejectedly again. Suzuka tries to think of a way to help and suddenly asks,

"If you're heading to Mahogany, would you like to come partway with us?"

With a sudden bright smile, the female trainer stands up. "That would be wonderful! My name is Honomi and this is Chika-chan. We're on our way to visit my uncle's house!" Honomi introduces both with a courteous bow.

"Nice to meet you, Honomi and Chika! My name is Suzuka and I'm on my way to find this little one's trainer, so I can't tell you his name." Suzuka spoke honestly, surprising the fellow trainer. As she was curious to know the details, Suzuka provided them for her.

"That's terrible! I will help you as well then! Two heads are better than one, and we have four here!" Honomi said with a bright smile and her fellow trainer thanked her for her assistance. If they could get enough information, then it would be alright and the authorities would be able to do something about this supposed Team Rocket that had resurfaced.

Both girls headed inside, being careful not to slip and hurt themselves on the ice. By the time they finally crossed to the other side, it was beginning to darken so they hurried themselves to reach Mahogany and rest for another evening, this time at the house of Honomi's uncle, who greeted them joyfully.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A fateful reunion

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers _Re:ReMake  
_**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.  
**A/N:** The basic details of the story are pretty much the same. Only thing that's changed really is the way it flows (or something like that). And I totally am making fun of this old man here, I just stringed up some words together that sounded funny. (Wow, this chapter was longer than the rest.)

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A fateful reunion

The following morning arrived and Suzuka was the first up. Her pseudo-companion followed quickly and both helped Honomi and Chika get out of bed. Saying their goodbyes to Honomi's uncle for the moment, they headed to the nearest Pokémon Center to find out some information and to make sure everyone was at full strength before they headed out on their search.

As Suzuka asked around for a trainer with an Eevee, no one seemed to have any information useful to her and she had begun to lose hope. However, a figure came up from behind her and spoke calmly to her. "Heard ya was lookin' fer that young'un lad."

Suzuka turned around to face the man with a confused look. "Huh?"

"A kid witta Eevee, right? Saw him a few days ago askin' 'bout how ta take a long road to Blackthorn but ma friends over 'er ain't heard of him." The man explained and Suzuka asked for a few more details before heading back to Honomi and the others.

"Now?" Honomi was taken by surprise and grabbed her Poké Balls from the Nurse Joy in charge but not before saying her thanks. The news of that trainer had shaken Suzuka and she felt a need to go before it became too late. Honomi knew there might be danger if the trainer had been missing for a few days now so she followed Suzuka obediently.

As they took their route towards Ice Cave once more, this time they were led by the Eevee. It recognized its surroundings only a bit and tried to pick up any scent it was familiar with. Almost three hours later, they came upon the caves where the hidden Team Rocket was stationed. All four got closer to try and see anything. There were various cages with hurt Pokémon in them and Rocket members making rounds. Honomi was shocked by the treatment the Pokémon were receiving and noticed Suzuka place something on the floor.

Suzuka noticed Honomi's stare and grinned. "I'm sending a signal to the Nurse Joy in Blackthorn. With this, the police will be on their way." Honomi smiled but noticed Suzuka bring out two Poké Balls but before she could ask, Suzuka brought out the Pokémon in them. It was a Pikachu and a Flareon. "Kaminari." She pointed to the Pikachu and then at the Flareon before settling it in between them. "Flare. I want you both to listen closely."

Honomi listened closely to Suzuka's plan and paled slowly yet surely. It was reckless but it sort of made sense. They couldn't afford to wait too long without knowing everything. And a little ruckus might give them an edge. She imagined the authorities wouldn't take too long in arriving anyways. But something felt amiss to Honomi.

"Why would you do this much for someone you don't know?" Honomi asked confused, not knowing how Suzuka could have felt.

"How to say this…? I guess I can't abandon a Pokémon in need. And if this Eevee is this nice, his trainer must be having a real hard time. That's what I believe anyways." Suzuka tried to explain and placed her hand on the Eevee's head. It smiled in her direction as Suzuka got up. "Well, shall we start?"

Both female trainers grinned and nodded to each other before running off in different directions. Honomi headed towards the cages with Chika, Kaminari and Flare while Suzuka followed the Eevee towards where its trainer should be held. All of them used extreme caution to not be caught or seen as they made their way into the base of the Rockets.

"Vee…" The Eevee whimpered as Suzuka held its mouth while hiding behind a crate. They had somehow found themselves in an awkward position with various Rocket members around them in patrol. Suzuka gulped, waiting for the signal she needed from Honomi. Thankfully, it arrived soon and the Rocket members ran out at the sound of the intruder alarm.

"Thanks Honomi!" Suzuka grinned and stood up with the Eevee but came face to face with a Rocket member heading out. Both were caught by surprise but the Eevee reacted first and attacked the grunt. Taking the opportunity before the Rocket member spoke up, Suzuka grabbed the first thing she found on the floor and knocked the man unconscious. "Hmmm… Maybe he has something I can use…" As she raided his pockets, Suzuka found some interesting things she decided to keep a hold of for the moment.

After hiding the Rocket member in a room nearby, Suzuka followed the Eevee to the room where its trainer was being held. The young trainer is unconscious for the moment and both Suzuka and the Eevee notice its wounds. "Vee!" Suzuka smiles as the Eevee tries to wake its trainer and decides to look around for the keys to the cell.

"…nn… Huh…? Ee…vee…" As his tired eyes slowly open, he faces his companion once more. "Eevee!" He yells surprised and hears someone shush him. He looks outside of his cell at the unknown girl. Her smile is there to reassure him but before he can say anything, she comes towards them with keys in hand.

Suzuka unlocks the cell doors and opens the young trainer's long awaited for freedom. "Can you walk or do you need help?" She asks him softly, bending down and extending her hand to him. The locket around her neck becomes more noticeable and the young trainer can't help but stare at it. Somehow, it feels familiar.

"That looks like…Suzu-chan's locket." The young trainer speaks and Suzuka freezes on the spot, a clear blush on her face. In response to that, the young trainer blushes as well. "Suzu-chan?"

"Ryuichi… Ryu-chan? Seriously?" Not knowing what to say, Ryuichi took her hand and got up. He grinned in her direction and she noticed it, easing into his mood. Though the two seemed content with seeing and recognizing each other, Eevee took the lead and jumped onto Ryuichi, causing the two to remember their predicament. "Right, let's go. Honomi's waiting for us outside." With a responding nod, both headed back out to the see the chaos Honomi had caused.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. A happy celebration

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers _Re:ReMake  
_**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.  
**A/N:** I realized I never wanted to change the chapter titles but the ending… Oh, Gog, the ending… I just couldn't live with myself if I just gave it that usual shoujo ending. Well, maybe a little bit. But not after screaming at myself for the tiny annoyances called youth.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** A happy celebration

Once they had come out again, all three saw a great pandemonium happening. The Pokémon that Honomi had liberated were fighting against their captors with the female trainer in the lead. Suzuka noticed in the distance her Pikachu and Flareon enjoying the same leadership. It seemed like Honomi had gotten a little bit too into the plan Suzuka had mentioned before.

Suzuka and Ryuichi quickly joined the female trainer and released more Pokémon out to battle. Since it was already a chaotic scene, Suzuka only hoped to hold out until the proper backup arrived. And she really hoped it would be soon as the Rockets were bringing out their big guns.

"As if I'd let us be usurped by three measly little brats! Team Rocket will never back down to anyone! Not for anything!" The Rocket in charge yelled out with conviction. To him, it was a dream he would make into a reality. Sadly, he had no such luck.

"How about you take us on for a change then?" The voice surprised them all and light fell down on them from all sides. One particular light shined on that Rocket leader and the woman lighting was known to all of them there. It was Officer Jenny, though none of the three trainers knew of which town and it was more than likely that the Rocket members weren't interested in the where rather than the who.

Suzuka sighed with relief, along with Honomi. Both female trainers had been worried about their plan going the right way and if their backup would truly arrive on time. Ryuichi and Eevee celebrated by themselves, not noticing the sudden arrival of another Pokémon that eventually tackled the two to the ground.

"Eh? Fire? I thought I left you home." Suzuka noticed the Quilava sniffing Ryuichi energetically as the Rockets tried to escape from the police in vain. None of the three trainers were paying attention to them anymore.

"Suzuka-chan! We finally found you!" From the bushes arrived two grown adults, looking a bit tattered and torn everywhere. Suzuka immediately recognized them. "Mom! Dad! What happened to you?"

"I think I've seen these two before…" Honomi murmured to herself but Ryuichi answered her with a whisper. "Suzu-chan's parents are explorers. You've probably seen them once or twice on TV." Hiding her shocked look, Honomi watched the family reunite.

"We were going to surprise you when we got home but you weren't there. Then Fire-kun seemed distressed so we followed him here. It was…an adventure to say the least…" Suzuka's father seemed terribly tired from the journey and the rest wondered where exactly had they been led through.

"Oh, but… We've made an interesting discovery!" Suzuka's mother said with a bright smile, bringing out a Pokémon egg from her backpack. "I wonder what it could be… So, Suzuka…" With an odd feeling in her stomach, Suzuka heard her parent's request.

"Would you like to transport this to Professor Elm for us?"

Honomi was in shock. Ryuichi simply sighed to himself. And Suzuka smiled towards her parents in return. "I thought you might say that. You explorer otaku pair." It wasn't meant as an insult but her parents had still responded with a pout. "But why did you come back anyways?"

"Oh! Uh…" Both looked guilty about something before responding together. "Happy belated birthday!"

"That was last week."

Honomi and Ryuichi tried to hold their laughter in but were still heard. It was like watching a comedy skit. As Suzuka's Pokémon returned to her, she brought them all back into their Poké Balls, except for Fire whose Poké Ball was back at her house. In the meantime, her parents were still looking a bit sadden by their daughter's lack of cheer.

Sighing once, Suzuka picked up the egg from their hands. "Well, it's not like it'll kill me. And I do enjoy traveling like this. Thanks mom and dad!" She gave them a smile before starting to walk away from them all.

"You're leaving now?" Honomi and Ryuichi asked with a surprised look.

"Of course! Strike while the iron is hot as they always say!" Suzuka responded with a grin and noticed Ryuichi and Eevee walking towards her right before Honomi followed after.

"Then you won't mind some company, right?"

"Don't forget about me!"

Suzuka smiled and motioned Fire to remain with her parents before the three ran off. Though they should've been questioned by the police for their cooperation in the capture, to the three, it was already something in the past and what remained was the next adventure in the horizon.

And there was honestly nothing wrong with that.

**End**


	6. ARCHIVES

**Title:** A Tale Of An Eevee & Two Trainers**  
By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and companies. All I own here are three characters.**  
A/N:** The original draft of the story with all its glorious(?) mistakes! This is simply for the sake of people who might be interested in how different the story is now. Xd One interesting tidbit is that this is 7 pages long (without the original commentary) and I'm pretty sure it's grown now in number. Thanks for reading until the end.

* * *

Prologue: The Discovery

A young male pokémon trainer continues his journey near ice cave, with his loyal companion: eevee. As they walk they see a large group, grouped like military people. They get closer to see what was going on when they heard:

"Listen up fellow Team Rocket members: 5 years ago we were beaten by a kid then 2 years ago we were beaten again by another kid. But this time we are gonna win, and successfully take over the world!"

The boy hearing that got scared and told its eevee:

"We've better get out of here and tell the police, come on eevee!"

As they were standing up to leave a team rocket member spotted the boy and attacked him. Then he took him to their leader, their leader then decided to keep him so he wouldn't tell the police. Luckily the boy's eevee had escaped; the eevee went to look for its trainer. When he found him he was locked up. The eevee went inside the cell and tried to free its trainer but its teeth couldn't free him.

"Eevee, go look for my hologram collar that I brought!" the eevee did as he told

When it returned, the eevee pressed the record button and he tapped a message. The eevee pulled the collar around it self, but a team rocket member saw the eevee with the hologram collar.

"Quick, come! An eevee with a hologram collar!" the eevee got scared

"Quick eevee run! Deliver this message to someone they must know about team rocket!" the boy said

The eevee got out of the cell and started running and running…

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning of a quest

In a sunny afternoon a young female pokémon trainer is walking downhill toward her house. She passes by a large mountain that from up there it would be a cliff. As she passes it she stops and decides to take a rest never knowing what kind of dangers lurks up there. Meanwhile up there a very small pokémon runs, this hurt pokémon is defenseless and scared. While running the pokémon looks back and sees a group of men dressed in black chasing the hurt pokémon and without looking the pokémon falls off the cliff and the men stop chasing it. While the pokémon falls the girl stands up and looks up and the pokémon hits her face.

"Ow! That hurt! Huh? It's an eevee!"

She picks up the pokémon and runs to the Pokémon Center. As she runs she noticed the collar on the eevee and takes it off. When she got to the Pokémon Center she gave the eevee to Nurse Joy who took the eevee to the emergency room. The girl sits patiently and takes out the collar that the eevee had on and notices two buttons: a red one and a black one. She presses the black one and the collar showed a hologram of a young boy tied up that said:

-Please help! On my pokémon journey I accidentally discovered a lost large group of Team Rocket. They have captured me and have taken cover in a cave somewhere near Mahogany Town. Please come! - the message stopped

A few moments later Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room and asked the girl what happened to the eevee. She tells her about the boy and team rocket, but Nurse Joy replies:

-But Team Rocket disappeared 2 years ago after their reappearance in Goldenrod city. It's just impossible- the girl also believed that

-But the wounds the eevee had are proof enough for me. Um…Can I see the eevee now? -

-Yes, follow me-

She followed Nurse Joy into a room and saw the eevee resting. She went and sat near the eevee.

-Hello, little eevee, how are you feeling? My name is Neo Genesis and I'm going to save your trainer- hearing those words the eevee jumped out of the bed but fell

-You're not completely healed! I promise you that tomorrow when you're completely healed we'll go look for your trainer, ok? - Neo asked putting the eevee back in bed who slowly nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2: A new companion

The next day the eevee woke up really early to find Neo sleeping on a chair with her head and hands on the bed. Eevee went and licked her face so she would wake up. Neo woke up and saw the eevee in good shape to leave. She stood up and told the eevee:

-Come on, let's go. Besides I have to go home to get some breakfast. - the eevee followed her out the Pokémon Center and to her house

When they got there the eevee was amazed. Neo lived in mansion that was so beautiful it mostly had everything it needed. They went inside and directly to the kitchen. While Neo prepared breakfast, eevee looked around but there was no one home.

-I live alone. My parents are always traveling so I don't see them very often-

The eevee looked sad like it was saying "I'm sorry", But Neo understood the message and said:

-It's okay. Besides I'm used to living alone-

The eevee felt happy.

-Come on, breakfast is ready-

The eevee went and ate its breakfast. When they finished, eevee went to the backyard to play while Neo washed the dishes and prepared her book bag for their journey.

-I'm done, come on eevee! - the eevee came running real quick

As they headed out the door Neo said:

-Oh no! I forgot! -

Neo went running up the stairs and into her room and looked for a necklace. She found it and headed downstairs. She put the necklace around her neck and told eevee:

-This is a locket, is has a picture of my family. Well let's go! To find your trainer! -

The two were headed toward Mahogany town thinking they might find some answers to why Team Rocket was hiding near there and to find eevee's trainer. They were leaving Blackthorn city walking peacefully when they saw a girl with a chikorita by her side in front of Ice Cave. The girl saw Neo and asked her:

-Um...are you going inside there? -

-Yes, why? -

-'Cause my poor chikorita is scared to go in there, she won't go in her pokéball and I don't want to leave her here all alone. By any chance, are you going to Mahogany Town? -

-Yes, why? -

-Were going to Mahogany too. Can we come with you? -

-Sure! -

-Were going to Mahogany to visit my uncle. Why are you going to Mahogany? -

Neo told the girl about Team Rocket and eevee's trainer.

-Alright then! I'm going with you to destroy Team Rocket! Oh, by the way, my name is May, what's yours? -

-I'm Neo. Well, let's get going! -

They went inside Ice Cave and by the time they got to Mahogany Town it was already dark. So they went and stayed over at May's uncle's house.

* * *

Chapter 3: A fateful reunion

The next morning they went to the Pokémon Center to heal their pokémon so they could save eevee's trainer and defeat Team Rocket. While the pokémon were healing Neo put pause to the picture of eevee's trainer, enlarged it and asked if anyone had seen eevee's trainer. Neo was about to loose hope when a man approached her.

-I hear you'se been looking for Freidy Puss-

-Who? -

-You'se know. The lad in the hologram picture-

-Oh, right. You've seen him? -

-Yes. I saw him about two days ago. The lad said he wanted to take the long road to Blackthorn City but he never arrived. Poor, brainless fellow-

Neo, hearing those words decided she would rescue eevee's trainer right now. She picked her pokémon and told May they were leavening right now.

-You mean right now? Uh, thanks. Wait for me! - May said taking her pokémon and following Neo

They headed towards Ice Cave, of course eevee leading the way. After a while they found Team Rocket's organization. Neo, May and eevee got closer. Neo picked from her belt two pokéballs and took out the pokémon that were inside them. It was a flareon and a quilava. May's chikorita got scared of them in went inside it's pokéball.

-Why are you taking those out? - May asked

-See over there? There's a cage full of pokémon over there. Flare and Fire will help you free them- Neo said

-So I free them and what will YOU do? -

-Me? Rescue eevee's trainer of course! -

-So you're basically telling me to be your decoy, right? But, why do you want to save this boy so much?

-I feel like I've meet him before-

-Fine, then good luck-

-You, too-

They separated. May went with Flare (flareon) and Fire (quilava) to rescue the pokémon and Neo and eevee went to save eevee's trainer. They found him in a cell; sleeping with cut's all over. Neo hanged on the ceiling with eevee on her back.

"Where's my decoy, May?" Neo thought when an alarm went off signalizing the decoy worked

The Team Rocket members in the cell all left. She got down the ceiling and approached the boy's cell. She stepped back a few feet, put her hands together and said an incantation, which made her left hand create a magic sword. She then cut the bars on the cell and approached the boy, who was still sleeping. She cut the ropes the boy had on, sat down and putted the boy's head on her lap. She put her hands on his head and said an incantation, which made the cuts on the boy's body to heal. The boy was waking up and eevee went to see him.

-Huh? Eevee! You're here! - the boy said standing up, taking his eevee and hugging it

It took the boy a little while to stop hugging his eevee and noticed Neo who sat on the floor.

-Were you here to rescue me? - the boy asked noticing also that his cuts were healed

-Yes- Neo said standing up and was about to leave when:

-Wait! - the boy said stopping her

-What is it? - Neo asked turning around

-Thank you. Um...Did you use Magic to heal my wounds? -

-Yes, why? -

Something happened during this time that the ground moved so much that it made Neo fall down to the floor. When Neo fell down to the floor her necklace fell out of her neck and in front of the boy. The boy picked up the heart-shaped locket and opened it. In the left side it had a picture of Neo and her parents, on the right side there was a picture of a small boy and a little Neo.

-Hey! Wait a second! This is me when I was a kid! Then that means that you're Neo! - the boy ran to Neo and hugged her

-Then that means that you're Max! - Neo said returning the hug

-Hey! Enough with all the hugging! We have to leave! Now! - May said arriving with Neo's pokémon and they went outside were no one could see them.

* * *

Chapter 4: A happy celebration

They saw what was happening outside: team rocket members were bringing out a huge machine, down there one of the team rocket's member was saying:

-This time we will succeed in taking over the world! Get ready! -

-Oh, great. NOW what do we do? - May asked Neo who answered:

-Leave it to me! - saying those words Neo stood up

-Hey! Wait a second Neo! Are you going to use THAT? - asked Max

-Yeah, so you guys better get behind me- Neo answered him

She walked a little then stopped and said an incantation and yelled:

-TERRA SLAVE!- a huge blast came and destroyed Team Rocket's organization

Just as all the smoke left you could see the team rocket's members still alive and the police arriving.

-Huh? What are the police doing here? - Max asked

-After I freed the pokémon I called the police and told them where we were- May answered

The police went down and arrested the team rocket members. Officer Jenny went towards Neo, Max and May.

-Are you kids alright? - she asked

-Yeah, we're fine- Max answered

Then Neo saw two people standing in front of a police car. Neo gasped:

-Mom? Dad? –

Max, May and eevee were amazed. Neo's parents looked like movie stars. Neo ran to them and hugged them.

-Why did you come? - Neo asked and her father replied

-Don't you even remember what today is? -

-No- Neo answered him

-Today is November 26, your birthday! - her mother said happily

-You mean you guys actually came to my birthday? - Neo asked and everyone was amazed except Neo's parents who were smiling

Then they went to Neo's house (in the backyard) and celebrated her birthday.

-Happy 13th anniversary, mom and dad! - and everyone was surprised again

-Didn't you know that on a November 26, 13 years ago my parents got married? - every one gasped

Now they had 3 reasons to celebrate: the end of Team Rocket, Neo's birthday and Neo's parent's anniversary. Quietly Neo and Max left for a hidden part of Neo's backyard and under the full moon they kissed.

Several years later on December 25 there was a party going on in Neo's backyard. It was the wedding of Neo and Max. Everyone was celebrating, laughing and eating. May assisted to the wedding with her fiancé Samuel which they all called Sam. Neo's parents assisted also with Max's parents. It was a day of happiness. A day of Christmas.

Then one year later on December 26 in a hospital Neo was having a baby; well actually she was having twins. A boy and a girl which they named: Aya (the girl) and Aki (the boy). On the same day, Max's eevee (male), which had been turned into a flareon and an egg Neo had (when she was rescuing Max) that had an eevee in it (female) and was also turned into a flareon, had a baby eevee. And as all stories go: they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
